Girl meets awkward moment
by gigglebubbles12
Summary: Best pals Lucas and Farkle indulge in casual flings and revel in their carefree, unattached lives. After learning that the marriage of their friend Zay is over, they gladly welcome him back into their circle. The three young men make a pact to have fun and avoid commitment. However, when all three find themselves involved in serious relationships but they have keep it a secret
1. Chapter 1

Lucas p.o.v

2:18 in the mornings the middle of February. I've been sitting on a parkbench for almost Four hours. It fucking freezing. Why am I sitting here? Why am I still sifting on this bench?

You know, it's probably best if I rewind.

If I back up and explain...

I don't own any of the character in this story or ideal


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas p.o.v

Every relationship arrives at a critical moment, a juncture, between moving forward and moving on.

I call that moment the "so."

Flashback

" so where this going?" Stacy asked me and in the moment I'm never been more confused. " I think you're a... Like...I think you're amazing. I think you're an amazing girl. I...

I think you're an amazing person." I stumble on my words trying not to say the wrong thing. " no, I'm breaking up with you." Stacy told me as she got from where she was sitting on the chair in my bedroom. " You're breaking up?" I asked her still confusion what going on at the moment. " I'm sorry, Lucas, I need somebody who's ready. I need somebody who doesn't drink coffee out of a cereal bowl." She rant on about nothing really and I sat there dumbfounded. "what " I trying to read between the line, " And has a bed frame." She said before leaving the room. I wasn't confused

because she was breaking up with me.

"I'm so late for work." She said as toward the front door and I following her. I was confused because I had

no idea we were dating. "I'm not even close to the guy you need. The guy you deserve. Like... I'm... And I'm so sorry that I can't be that guy." I said trying let her down easily, because In her defense, we'd been having sex, like,

once a week for six weeks.

"I'm so late for work." She said again start to cry, and in my defense,

that's a hook up approaching the seeing stage. "I'm sorry, Lucas." No. I understand." I said as I hug her before handing her purse and open the door for her as she leaving. I understand.

And what I understood was, at that moment, we were definitely not dating. I thought to myself as my phone begin to ring.

Lucas and Zay conversation

Zay: Dude, did you get my message?

Lucas: Man, I left, like, 10 minutes ago..."

Zay:Come on, man. You're late. Look,

what have you been doing'?

Lucas: What have I been doing?

Stacy just broke up with me."

Zay: oh man Who's Stacy "

Lucas: some girl I was hooking up but I see you in minute.

End of conversation

Zay p.0.v

" Vanessa, you home?" I scream as I made into the house, when I walk into the house my wife was sitting on strange man. "Oh. I didn't know

we had company. " I said as I stop in my track. "You're home early." Vanessa looking anxious and nervous if she was hiding something. " yeah...I skipped the gym " I said look at the dude stand in my living room. " Oh, uh, this is my lawyer." Vanessa finally introduced the men as I nod my head slowly, " Oh, your lawyer." I repeat confuse at what was going on in my house. " Is everything okay? I said I started to go on about how she's been intense sex with her lawyer and how she wanted to divorce I felt my world crumbling.

20 minutes

"So your wife said that she

was having intense sex? " Lucas asked me before laugh at me, and I rolled my eye. Yes, intense, I can't believe" I told my best friends and they both try to hold back laugh. " she said "intense " I said before ran my hand down my face. "With a guy named Harold. And while she said this, her

lawyer was just sitting there?" Farkle asked me and I nod my head like sad puppy. " He looked like Morris Chestnut." I told them like they I knew that was, " Who the fuck is Morris Chestnut?" Farkle said cause me to roll my eye. "From Boyz n the Hood. " I told them and they nod their head. " Ricky? Lucas question I sigh as shook her head yes, " like Morris Chestnut?" Farkle said before Lucas slap him upside the head. " Not anymore" Farkle said as he sipped of his soda, " Who the fuck looks like Morris chestnut " Lucas trying to conform me, but I couldn't help but thinking about Vanessa how bought her house and ice cream and she still didn't love me the way I love her. " Yeah. That's not a strong look." Farkle add on and they didn't hear the worst part. " Her lawyer. Her lawyer looks like Morris Chestnut.

Okay, and he was just sitting there on the couch? Yeah, why was he just sitting there on the couch? 'Cause she wants a divorce. " I told them as I hung my head low, and they both pat me on the back. " Are you kidding me? I told you back college marry her. " Lucas said I rolled my eye not want to heard it right now. "I'm sorry" Farkle told me before we went quite it for second. " And here's the kicker, her lawyer, the guy sitting there, the guy that looks like Morris Chestnut, is the guy

she's having sex." I told them look at me for second, "Harold?" They both asked at same time, I ran my hand down my face. " Fuck Harold!" I hissed as everyone in diner look at me, " Oh Oh, man. Did...Did he say anything?" Farkle asked and I hate those of pity. " He said he liked my shoes." I whisper under my breath, " what?" Farkle asked I sigh before saying anything else. " He said he liked my shoes." I repeat louder this time, as they both look down at my feet. " Well... He's not wrong. They're cool shoes." Lucas told me, I couldn't believe my marriage was over I was going to be 26 and divorce.


End file.
